Nate Mohr vs. Luke Caudillo
The fight was Luke Caudillo's UFC debut. The fight was Nate Mohr's only UFC victory in four fights. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Caudillo landed a good jab. Caudillo pressed forward, dodged a knee. Mohr seems a lot looser. Caudillo faked the shot, ate a nice right hook. 'Little angles, kid!' Caudillo landed a leg kick, ate one. Four minutes. Mohr landed a leg kick, ate a counter right hand and stumbled backwards but then set his feet. Mohr landed an excellent three-punch combination and bounced around. Three twenty-five. Caudillo landed a nice running knee. Mohr landed a leg kick, ate a counter right and dropped hard but stood. They circled with three minutes. Two thirty-five. Caudillo blocked a combination. Mohr landed a nice counter right hand. Caudillo seemed content to counter Mohr's strikes. Two minutes. Mohr landed a nice counter combination. Caudillo landed a jab and a blocked high kick and nearly slipped. One thirty. Mohr landed a right hand. One fifteen. One minute with them circling. Caudillo showing good head movement. Caudillo missed an uppercut. Mohr landed a good right hand. Thirty. Mohr landed another good right hand. Twenty seconds. "Twenty seconds baby nothing stupid!' Caudillo licked his hand and rubbed it against his foot. Ten. Mohr landed a counter left hook and the first round ended. Mohr's corner told him to avoid the leg kicks and just box. The second round began. Mohr landed agood left hook after a bit, short inside. Another a moment later. Mohr landed a good body kick. Four twenty-five. Caudillo shot in, Mohr stuffed it with four minutes remaining. Mohr landed a short left hook. Three thirty-five. Caudillo was just trying to load up the right hand like before. Three twenty. Mohr landed a good right hand. He was picking Caudillo apart. Three minutes with Mohr dodging a probing high kick. Mohr landed a right hook and a knee to the face and Caudillo was bloody. They circled. Mohr landed a good short uppercut. Two thirty. Mohr landed agood straight left. And again, counter jabs actually. Caudillo landed a good body shot. Two ten. Caudillo landed agood right hand-left hook combo. Two minutes. Caudillo landed a leg kick, Mohr caught it and landed a right hand. They circled. One thirty-five. Mohr landed a body kick, Caudillo caught it on the hand. One fifteen. Mohr landed a nice counter right hand. Caudillo didn't seem too fazed. One minute. Caudillo tried a front kick nicely. Mohr landed a leg kick. Caudillo faked the leg kick. Thirty. Mohr landed a good right uppercut and a leg kick. Twenty. Mohr landed a right hook but ate an uppercut. Another uppercut from Luke. Ten. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. "Take it to the ground!" Mohr bouncing around a lot as they circled. Caudillo landed a body shot but ate a left hook that landed more flush. Four fifteen. Mohr landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes. Mohr showing good head movement. Caudillo landed a good leg kick. Three twenty-five. Caudillo landed a good right hand and Mohr just ate it and kept circling. He dodged that other right hand with good head movement. Three minutes with Caudillo landing an inside leg kick. Caudillo missed a high kick. "Get back to him, you gotta stay busy!' Mohr landed a good leg kick, very nice. Two thirty. Caudillo landed a stiff jab. They exchanged missing. Two fifteen. "You can't throw one at a time!" Two minutes. Mohr landed a pair of good counter left hooks. Caudillo wasn't adjusting anything. Mohr's footwork looks amazing. One forty-five. "Come on, Luke, overhand uppercut!" Caudillo landed a body kick. Caudillo was trying to draw Mohr into a striking war. It wasn't working. One fifteen remaining. Caudillo missed a Superman punch, ate a counter body shot. One minute. Caudillo was shrugging his shoulders, as if he wanted Mohr to fight harder. Caudillo landed a big right hand. He landed a jab. Thirty. Mohr took a peek at the clock as he landed an uppercut. Fifteen. Mohr landed a good knee to the face, dodged one himself, Caudillo nearly headbutted the fence. They clapped hands and hugged as the third round ended. Mohr got the unanimous decision.